bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMan2000/Naruke Classics: Panther's Siege Andreas
Unit Art and Info Background Andreas was the unit I entered into the BF Unit Art Contest. Even though he didn't make the cut, this was kind of the reason I start the unit building. Andreas makes up the last unit in my first "Naruke Classics" batch. Andreas was the son to a demon father who origins lie in Ishgria and a mortal mother. Hiding this secret from his first love, Genevieve, it wasn't a matter of time before he underwent a transformation in front of her. Despite Genevieve's neutral reaction to Andreas's demonic appearance, he insisted in leave her in order to keep her "safe". Along the way, he found a tiger named Tyro in a forest in Cordelica. With nowhere else to go, he ventured on to his father's birthplace, gathering his strength to fight many opponents like a vigor and skilled martial artist and a follower of Emperor Karna Masta. Ishgria was the place Andreas felt accepted in, but at the same time, he keeps having small regrets on leaving his loved ones, especially one in particular. Skills Leader Skill: Abyssal Agility Andreas as a leader can provide a 95% increase to Spark damage, which is only 5 percent less than almost former "King of Spark" Raaga. It's also increases the BB fill rate initially from 45% with a 5% increase after each turn. Extra Skill: Black Void Andreas has the ability to decrease the damage inflicted to any other Dark units in the squad. This creates a better survival rate when Andreas is in a squad with mono-dark theme than other non-Dark element units. Brave Burst: Leo's Eclipse Andreas's BB is a 10-combo Dark massive attack that hits all enemies. This BB boosts Spark damage by 60% and gives Andreas a 20% chance to hit an enemy with Curse and/or Sickness, each lasting for 3 turns. Super Brave Burst: Ritual of the Pumas His SBB consists of 20-combo Dark massive attack that's hits all enemies. The boost to Spark damage has increased to 85% while increases his allies BC production and drop rate by 30% while also increasing the squad's BB gauge recovery by 40%. Each buff lasts also for 3 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst: Demon Art: Carmine Scythe His UBB is a 39-combo Dark massive attack that hits all enemies. Andreas's Spark damage boost increases to 130%. His allies' BB gauges will gain 55 BC under the effects of the UBB. Lastly, the normal attack hit count will randomly increase between 3-6 extra hits. The Spark and BB gauge buff lasts for 3 turns and hit count increase for one turn. Unit Comparison I will be using Mahalu and her BB, SBB, and UBB for my comparison since they share similar buffs. In terms of BB, Andreas's Spark buff is better than Mahalu by 10%, making their Spark boosts mediocre since Andreas's is 60% and Mahalu's is 50%. As of the SBB, Andreas stills leads against Mahalu for a higher Spark damage increase buff (Mahalu's SBB Spark damage increase buff offers 70%), this time by 15% which now puts him on average in terms of Spark. Andreas's BC drop rate is at the 30%, which again, is higher than Mahalu's but 5% less than the best one in the game, possessed by Feeva. The Spark buff given by each unit is the same through their UBB, which is 130%. Summary Andreas lies on the moderate tier in terms of Spark. Despite having enhanced BB gauge skills and BC recovery, his Dark unit barrier is something unheard of and can useful-ish against Light units Links If you want to check out more units, follow this link back to my first blog post Category:Blog posts